


I Fell For You Honey (Easy As Falling Asleep)

by TrainThoughts



Series: End of the World AU [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Seeking a Friend for The End of the World Fusion, Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Behind the Scenes, Car Sex, Deleted Scenes, Emotional Porn, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I tried guys i swear, Lemon, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Outtakes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Taken out of OG story, You can read that too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrainThoughts/pseuds/TrainThoughts
Summary: Outtakes fromTill the Noise Has Long Since PassedLet's talk about sex, baby.Jake and Amy and that pesky sexual tension that won't quit, even at the end of the world.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: End of the World AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794199
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you haven't read [ Till the Noise Has Long Since Passed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927938/chapters/57539761) , here's a short summary: The world is ending and everyone has only a few days to live. Jake and Amy reconcile after a separation, and Amy is mad at him for leaving her, because he thought it would be for the best. But they find their way back to each other, and then- SEX. Also, if you want to know what the hell Boyle was doing there, you might want to read Part 1 :P
> 
> If you have read Till the Noise Has Long Since Passed, welcome back! I wrote some explicit scenes as a part of the main story, but took them out so I could give it a T rating. Also I'm insecure about my smut writing abilities. You tell me how it turned out! The chapter starts off with a part from the original story, and the, ahem, noice parts, begin somewhere one-thirds down, if you want to skip to that part directly. 
> 
> Title from Good Intentions Paving Company by Joanna Newsom.
> 
> Happy reading!

"How could you?! How could you, Peralta!?" Amy growled at him. 

"Ames- I-" Jake stuttered.

"Shut _up_. SHUT UP." 

Jake forced himself to look her in the eyes, and nearly flinched at the anger and sorrow in her expression. He never wanted to hurt her. _He only ever wanted her to be happy._

So he did a very Jake thing and tried to de-fuse the tension with a very ill-timed quip. "I mean, it just seemed like you asked me a question, so-"

Amy just _screeched_ at him, in lieu of an answer, and _yanked_ him towards her by his collar. His arms flew up to balance himself and he had the sudden urge to put them on her waist. He was pretty sure she would not appreciate that, so he awkwardly put them in his pockets instead.

She was shaking. "You can't do that, Jake! You - you cannot tell someone you love them and then run away! You just can't!"

Jake stared at her, taken aback. "Wait...you heard that? I thought you were fast asleep!" 

She scowled at him menacingly.

"Amy." He placed his hands on her shoulder and gently tried to nudge her backwards before she tore out his collar, and also so he could get a better look at her face. She tightened her grip in response, and so he let up and held her there. "Ames, I - what else was I supposed to do? It was- it was goodbye!! I couldn't let you go without telling you how I felt -"

"When I couldn't even respond? When I was barely conscious to process words? When I couldn't say it back?!" 

Her eyes widened at the implication of what she'd just basically confessed, but she held her ground. Jake, on his part, was spiralling. _DId she mean to say she loved him back?!_

"Ames - " He gasped. "Are you - is that- are you saying- " He closed his eyes briefly, and tried again.

Jake had always had a bad history with confessions of love. The day after he'd confessed his feelings to Jenny, she had ditched him. He'd unfortunately told Ella Stratton he loved her, right after they lost their virginity to each other, and she'd responded by, _"this was a one time thing, Jake."_ His college boyfriend, Jon, had also reacted badly, and their relationship, which was Jake's best one till yet, had fallen apart within weeks, because _"saying 'I love you' puts too much pressure on a relationship, Jake"_. Not to mention, Sophia, who'd also rejected his first admission of love. _"I'm not at that point yet, Jake."_ They hadn't talked to each other for weeks until she'd hesitantly apologised and taken him back, but only after making him promise that he wouldn't spring anymore surprise confessions on her again.

So Jake wasn't expecting an 'I love you' back. He just had bad luck with it. He would get too emotional, it would slip out, and the other person would get all awkward. With Amy too, he'd let himself get too vulnerable. Lucky she was asleep, he'd thought. He couldn't have dealt with her rejection.

And yet here she was, saying she loved him back? It just wasn't done, not in Jake's terrible experience. "Amy. You don't mean it-" 

Amy as good as lost it, at that.  
Her eyes flashed with barely controlled rage. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT I DO OR DO NOT MEAN! NOT YOU! YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVE ME AND YOU _LEFT_ , JACOB! YOU LET ME FLY AWAY!!! YOU CLEARLY HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO CLUE OF WHAT I FEEL, SO JUST- " At that point, her emotions got the better of her and words were not enough to convey her absolute fury. She let go of his collar, only to bang her small fists against his chest. "You fucking dumbass! Who do you think you are?!" She sobbed, and Jake swallowed down a gulp in his throat. 

"Amy- _Amy _! Hey - hey - hey -" Jake curled his fingers around her wrists, gently, to try and stop the attack, and pulled her towards him, so their torsos were touching. She let out another sob and Jake faltered but didn't stop.__

__"Amy, listen, please. Please." She still tried to fight him, but with reduced force, like she was doing it for the sake of doing it._ _

__Jake took a deep breath, and continued. "I'm not going to take back what I said. I love you. _I do._ "_ _

__She twisted her wrists, trying to relinquish his hold on her. "Then why did you let me go!" She yelled at him. A bit of spit flew into his eye, but he tactfully decided to ignore it. She'd only just stopped hitting him._ _

__"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I made the biggest mistake by letting you go, Amy, and I accept that, and I'm so fucking happy you are here right now." Jake stammered, his voice getting stronger with every word._ _

__His words were followed by a pause, where the world stood still. And then her fists that were throwing punches at him, curled into his hair, and his hands that were holding her forearms, trying to ward off her blows, were holding her waist, trying to pull her impossibly closer._ _

__As their lips met, Jake felt a deluge of emotions burst into his chest and he could do nothing but hold her tighter, because she was the only thing that could make the heaviness in him go away. He angled his head to deepen the kiss, and she pressed into him even more, as though they were each trying to pull the other _into_ themselves. _ _

__All of a sudden, Jake became aware of something wet on his cheeks, and pulled back to see tears running down Amy's face.. He kissed them away, and she cried harder. He started to tear up too, his throat constricting in a way that warned of impending sobs._ _

__"Are you kissing yet?" Charles called through the door._ _

__They broke apart, Amy looking horrified; Jake, sheepish._ _

__"Boyle, go the fuck home, man!" Jake called out, trying to act nonchalant and like his best friend hadn't spied on one of the most vulnerable moments of his life._ _

__Charles didn't seem daunted in the least. "Okay, I'll give you two some space. See you later, guys!" They stared at each other till the sound of his footsteps faded away._ _

__"Sorry...he's just...Charles." Jake stuttered._ _

__Amy cry-laughed, wiping her nose on her sleeve._ _

__Jake used his thumb to wipe away the tears. His fingers lingered on her face, caressing, soothing._ _

__She tried to shoot him a watery smile, but her body was still shaking with tears._ _

__"I made him turn the plane around, Jake," she sobbed._ _

__"I know. I know." He dropped his forehead to touch hers, and it seemed movie-worthy, this picture they painted._ _

__She closed her eyes at the contact. "I w-wanted to b-be with you, you coward!"_ _

__He chuckled at that, not bothering to wipe away the tears on his own face. He nodded at her, fervent and eager. "I'm sorry. I'm dumb."_ _

__"That you are. Butthead."_ _

__And they were both crying and laughing at the same time._ _

__Slowly, their hands that were gripping the other like they would never let go, began to explore.  
Running down each other's backs at first, then Amy slipped her hand under his flannel and onto bate skin, and he began thumb massaging her sides. They peppered kisses over jaw and neck and shoulder, tiny nips and pecks that held promises of so much more._ _

__They were still trembling when they undressed each other, cautiously, haltingly, at first but with increasing desperation as more and more layers fell to their feet._ _

__Jake pushed Amy down onto the couch when they were only in their underwear, and kissed her again. This time was so different from the rest, all passion and heat and fire, but with no sense of urgency. This was them completely living in the moment, unhurried, unflustered._ _

__Amy wrapped her arms across his shoulders, pulling him closer.  
Jake tangled his hands in her hair and pressed a knee between her legs, wanting to deepen the kiss, increase the surface area of skin contact, but the couch was small and narrow and not meant for two writhing adults. They stumbled down, Jake somehow maneuvering himself Amy was not crushed under him. _ _

__They froze in shock for a second before Amy threw back her head and let out a shout of laughter._ _

__At least it got her laughing again, Jake thought, and after a minute of embarrassment, he joined in. She dragged herself onto his chest, so her rumbles of laughter sent vibrations into his body. He thoroughly liked this feeling._ _

__"Sorry," he panted out sheepishly, and he wasn't only talking about the making out fail._ _

__Amy understood. She pushed herself up, straddling him. "I know," she said, and kissed him senseless._ _

__When she pulled back, leaving him gasping for air, Jake took a minute to compose himself, which is why he didn't realise Amy's intentions until she was half way down to his-_ _

__"Amy, what-"_ _

__Amy shushed him, and ran her hand over his length, through his boxers, and Jake was going, going, _gone_. _ _

__"Ames..." He croaked, torn between not wanting to take his eyes off her, and letting his eyes roll up into his head so he could completely give in to the pleasure._ _

__She only hummed at him, slightly increasing the pressure she was applying. His eyes closed on their own, and he let out a huff, biting back a moan._ _

__"Ja-ake," she said in a sing song voice. " Lo-ook, look at me."_ _

__Jake forced open his eyes. Amy's eyes bore into his, so fiery, so intense. He'd begun breathing harder._ _

__She gave him a smirk. "Having fun?" She asked, lightly, just before she pulled his boxers down and dipped her head to take him in her mouth._ _

__He groaned at the contact, loudly, and Amy hummed appreciatively, making his hips involuntarily jerk upwards. She really got to work then, and within minutes, Jake was a red faced, squirming mess beneath her, trying very hard to hold off on his orgasm._ _

__"Amy- please- I swear, I can't-"_ _

__"Shh, baby, you can let go," Amy whispered to him, running her forefinger over his slit, massaging him with his own precum, before returning to blow him, her efforts redoubled._ _

__Jake, naturally, was only too happy to oblige. He did let go, and then he was cumming, and Amy was swallowing and he was moaning wantonly, and she was sighing, grinning down at him slyly, enjoying the lost, blissed out and slightly confused look on his face. She could see he was trying to gather himself, but failing pretty badly._ _

__He saw her flash him a quick smile before she pulled his pants back into position and climbed up and deposited herself in his arms._ _

__He was thinking that he was content to lie like this forever when she made a sex tape joke, and Jake knew that he was _in love.__ _

__He told her as much, and the way she sighed, happy and comfortable, made his heart do a dance in his ribs, so he squeezed her closer so that he didn't have to think about what that meant._ _

__She got the right idea, nuzzling his stubbly cheek with her nose, before dipping her head to press kisses onto his jawline._ _

__And he could have stayed like that forever, but Jake wanted to show her that he was capable of some nice stuff too._ _

__So when she started nipping and sucking at a spot on his throat, Jale forced his brain out of the ocean of pleasure it was sinking into, and tensed his muscles. Luckily, she was too preoccupied to realise, and was taken by surprise when Jake rolled them over, landing with her lying between his knees, his arms on either side of her head._ _

__"Jake!" She admonished. "A little warning would have been nice."_ _

__"Really?" He smirked. "Would you have let up, if I'd asked you?"_ _

__"Probably not." She grinned. "But that's- oh!"_ _

__Before she could say another word, (and before Jake was pulled into a debate hole because it was just so fun to banter with her) he took up her spot, laying kiss after kiss on her face, jaw and neck until she was shivering beneath him._ _

__She tried to touch him, but he held her hands with one of his, above her head, and with his other hand, slowly started pushing her bra strap down._ _

__"C'mon, faster," she rumbled at him, and he almost obliged, but then he remembered they had literally nothing else to do with their lives._ _

__So he took it slow._ _

__She squirmed under him, purposely or no, he'll never know, but the friction created, had him panting. And even though he'd just climaxed, he found himself slowly  
hardening again._ _

__Amy seemed to realise this, and she squirmed harder, a glint in her eyes._ _

__Jake groaned and rose to his knees and arms, creating unwanted distance between them._ _

__"Jaaaaake," she rolled her eyes. "Nooooo."_ _

__"Nooooo," he mimicked, which infuriated her, making her try to grab his collar. "Ames." He reminded her. "My turn."_ _

__"Fine." She huffed. And tried to take her bra off by herself. It was hard, what with her being pressed to the floor, and all._ _

__"Are you only going to watch?" She snarked, and Jake had to swallow before he replied, because, _damn_ , this woman was sexy as hell._ _

__Last time they'd done it, it was too dark and frantic and fast, and they hadn't gotten to enjoy each other as much as Jake would have liked._ _

__He was going to make up for it now._ _

__"Well, it is rather a nice view," he quipped, and her gaze darkened._ _

__"Oh, I'll give you a view-" and in a flash, she was out from underneath him, and flouncing onto the couch, where she threw herself down and plunged her hand into her underwear._ _

__Jake stared gobsmacked, as he saw the outline of her hand, moving, _touching-_ _ _

__She closed her eyes, and began moving her hand faster, which is when he sprung into action._ _

__Crawling towards her, like a cheetah stalking its prey, he waited a second for her to sink further into her bliss, until he pounced._ _

__Grabbing her thighs, he pulled her towards him until his face was inches away from her center. She shrieked and her hands flew up as she tried to regain balance._ _

__"I have to make it up to you, remmeber?" Jake said, running his fingers up and down her thighs._ _

__She looked at him questioningly._ _

__"For the whole leaving you in the airplane with my asshole dad and running away like a coward thing."_ _

__"Well, stop talking and make it up to me, then!" She urged, trying to pull his head towards herself._ _

__But he resisted, chuckling at her eagerness. They just sat there for a while, Amy looking at him disdainfully and Jake trying not to look too eager, trying to compose his features to ooze 'cool'._ _

__It didn't work. He could never keep his cool, not around Amy. And so he _moved_._ _

__Holding onto her knees, he raised himself to kiss her, pushing her into the couch. She responded in kind, and the kiss was feverish and deep._ _

__He moved to her throat, her collarbone, her sternum. Her hands were in his curls, urging him along. He kept one of his hands on her thigh, the other slowly moving along the length of her torso, her chest, her sides, her breasts._ _

__He pulled down her bra strap and licked at the marks it left where it had dug into her soft flesh. Amy growled, frustrated by his leisurely pace, and in a move that bra-wearing people are well practised in, yanked her bra off with one hand, sighing in relief when her chest was set free._ _

__Jake met her eyes for only a fraction of a second, but then he couldn't resist anymore. He let his eyes roam her nakedness, not oblivious to the fact that she blushed under his gaze._ _

__"Gorgeous," he whispered, and she went redder, if possible. He kissed her again, bringing his hands up to squeeze and fondle her breasts, tweaking her nipples and drawing sighs and gasps out of her._ _

__He slowly kissed his way down her body, pausing only to lick and suck at her breasts._ _

__And then he was at her center, and he could feel her quivering with anticipation. He wasn't better, nearly shaking in his enthusiasm to finally taste her._ _

__"Jake." She whimpered, and that sound did something to him, like an explosion of fondness in his chest, so her leaped forward, capturing her lips with his own, once again. And just when she'd gotten into it, he pulled back, and then buried his face in her folds._ _

__"Oh-" she gasped, wriggling and vibrating as he licked and nipped her there, with no pattern or plan, until he finally zeroed in on her clit, suckling until she was panting._ _

__In another sudden moment, his fingers were stroking at her entrance, and when she mumbled, " _Jake!_ " he inserted one digit in, then another. _ _

__He could have teased her more, he wanted to, but she was desperate, and one quick look at the blissed out expression on her face, with her eyes screwed shut and her mouth open, made Jake want to give her everything he could. So he redoubled his efforts, lapping at her core with his fingers pumping in and out, sloppy; frantic._ _

__She climaxed with a shudder and a cry, Jake coaxing it out of her with his tongue and his hands, not letting up until the last of the shivers had left her body._ _

__She turned boneless on the couch, before opening her eyes and holding her arms out to him. He took the hint immediately, climbing onto to the couch and gathering her into his arms._ _

__She hummed against his chest while they both caught their breath, chests heaving. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder, before leaning her head and entangling their fingers._ _

__"That was nice." She breathed._ _

__"Nice?" Jake grinned._ _

__"Mmhmm."_ _

__"That's all you got to say?" He teased._ _

__"Well I prefer to give feedback in kind-"_ _

__"What does that- Oh!"_ _

__She'd grabbed the base of his dick, which had become rock solid while he was eating her out, and had just began to soften._ _

__"Ames-"_ _

__"Hey, Jake? Wanna have sex?" She said loudly, faking innocence, all the while stroking up and down._ _

__"W-what d'you t-think?" Jake panted. _This woman would be the death of him.__ _

__"I think....." She trailed off, pretending to think hard, making a cartoon character type thinking face and everything._ _

___That's it._ _ _

__He wrapped his arms around her waist and stood up, taking her with him, so that she was in his arms, her feet hanging a couple inches from the floor._ _

__Amy started laughing and wiggling in his grasp, so he promptly took off to the bedroom, where he unceremoniously threw her down onto the bed, and flopped down onto her._ _

__"Oof- you big oaf-" she laughed out, but he silenced her with a kiss. He knew she could feel his cock brush against her tummy, so he nipped at her earlobe before whispering into her ear. "You ready?"_ _

__"Since, like, forever," came her ever-sassy reply, and her hand reached out to grab hold of his length again._ _

__She guided him to her opening, and they shared a look, a look full of understanding and adoration and excitement and love, and then he pushed into her, slowly at first and then all at once, giving her time to adjust before he started thrusting._ _

__She gave as good as she got, and within moments they were a sweaty, vibrating mass of skin and with mumbled 'fucks' and stuttered breaths, they came, Jake first and then, tumbling off the edge with him, Amy, and then he leaned over to press breathless kiss after breathless kiss to her lips before collapsing down next to her._ _

__When their eyes met, Amy was beaming up at him, and he couldn't resist smiling back._ _

__"That was so good." She whispered to him, and he could cry for joy._ _

__"So fucking good," he agreed, licking his lips._ _

__Her eyes followed his action and she smirked, and this time he held his hands out to her. She went willingly enough, allowing herself to be cocooned by his arms._ _

__Wrapped up in one another, they stared out of the window, to familiar streets and familiar buildings._ _

__It was too easy to fall into a spiral of, "It's all going to be over soon," but Jake knew Amy deserved better than his post-sex funk. So he cuddled her and let himself drown in her spicy scent, dreaming of days where it was just him and her, driving to anywhere, being together, being in love._ _

__Right now it was just them, and that was all that mattered._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically this should have been the first chapter, chronologically, but : Oh Well
> 
> Again, this is a scene that I wrote and then took out from the OG story. The beginning is the same as the actual chapter in Till the Noise Has Long Since Passed, and it gets explicit a few paragraphs down. If you haven't read that yet, please do try it out!  
> [ Till the Noise Has Long Since Passed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927938/chapters/57539761)
> 
> And if you have, thanks, and welcome back!
> 
> Enjoy!

Jake and Amy stumbled out of the bar, laughing so hard that they had to clutch each other to keep balance.

"It was an orgy! It was an orgy in the booth!" Amy choked out, gasping for air.

"A booth orgy!" Jake parroted, holding his sides as he cracked up. Amy snorted and nearly fell over laughing, which set them off again.

Their giggles petered off after a while, and left the duo breathless and red faced, glee written on their faces, still holding on to each other. So close. Touching.

Jake turned to look at Amy the same time she turned to look at him, and they stood there, just staring at each other...  
  
...the thing was, no one had looked at him like that, in a while. Like he was worth paying a hundred percent attention to, like he had something that made him special. True, he hadn't met anyone like Amy in a while, who could engage his mind and capture his thoughts in the way she did, without any regard for whatever else was going on in his head. She washed away all the stuff inside his brain and took it's place - never had he had such a one track mind.

He swallowed, and she was looking at him with stars in her eyes, and he was leaning down and she was coming closer -

Their first kiss was awkward and messy but Amy grinned shyly and pressed her lips against his, again, and then her hands were on his neck and his hand were around her waist and obviously, he'd been kissed before, but not like that, never like that.

They broke apart after a long while, but stayed close enough for their noses to touch, until Jake couldn't handle the tension any longer and he leaned in again. This time, their tongues met and Jake couldn't stop the moan that left his mouth when Amy scratched his neck.

They separated, out of breath and panting. "Maybe - maybe we should take a break from driving for a while." Amy said breathily, her arms still around his neck.  
Jake faux-frowned at her. "I mean, I've been the one who's driving, so- oh wait. You mean-" He fumbled as she raised her eyebrows and waited for him to catch up. "Oh-"

She removed her arms quite suddenly, and hugged herself. "I mean, I wasn't- it's okay, forget about -"

"No!" Jake exclaimed, immediately missing the weight of her body leaning over his. "No- I mean, let's not forget. Let's remember. I mean-"

She shut him up with a kiss - thank God- and she found that it was the only effective way of shutting him up.

They stumbled to the car, and Jake pressed her against the door, slanting his lips across hers to deepen the kiss. She clutched at his shirt and responded with fervour. She lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around his hips, pulling him in closer.

Jake groaned at the contact. "Amy, are - are you sure?" 

"Yes, Jake!" She gasped. 

He swallowed before he continued rambling. "I mean, we were both drinking, and-"

"That was nearly an hour ago! I'm at like, half-drink Amy!"

"What's half-drink- " He was cut off by his own involuntary moan, prompted by Amy sucking and biting at _that_ place under his jaw. 

"Jake. I'm sure. I want to do this. Are _you_? You're not drunk?"

Jake wanted to say something cheesy like, "drunk on you," but he was sure Amy wouldn't appreciate it. Also looking at her heaving chest, her swollen lips and her messy waves, all rational thought fled his mind, until only thoughts of _her_ remained. 

She was looking at him, confused, unsure. "Jake." She said gently, trying to extricate herself from his grasp. "We don't have to do- let's just take a nap or something, okay? And -"

"No! No no no- Sorry. It's just - you're so beautiful, and amazing-"  
His grip tightened on her waist, and for a moment, the world stood still as they gazed at each other, in wonder and in awe, and then, together, they took the leap.

And it was _fan-fucking-tastic._

Amy was an awesome kisser, and Jake let himself get lost in her, pressing her fully against the car. She gasped against his lips, and then thrust her tongue into his mouth, and within seconds they were hardcore making out, oblivious to the world around them.

Her hands slipped into his shirt and he felt her fingers dancing across his bare skin, and this urged him on. He took advantage of his newfound confidence by allowing his hands to trail slowly up, up, up. 

When he ran his thumb over her shirt, across her nipple, she moaned, the sound going straight to his belly, kindling a fire there, that had been missing for far too long.

She thrust her lower body into his, and it was Jake moaning this time, thrusting right back, feeling his erection uncomfortably straining against his jeans. 

Amy seemed to realised his discomfort, and took it upon herself to give him relief. Once again pulling him into her with her leg, they grinded against one another, pants and groans filling the space around them. 

Jake wasn't even thinking anymore. All he could comprehend now was pleasure, and how he could give it to her. He grabbed her ass, bringing her impossibly closer, trying to rub against her core. When she cried out against his lips, he knew he'd hit the spot.

The heat spread throughout his body, from the hair she was desperately clutching, to the feet that were planted on either side of hers. He could feel his lungs burning from the lack of air, and the lack of oxygen and blood flow to his brain had rendered him incoherent and dizzy. _He'd rather die, than break this kiss-_

The door to the bar opened, and a bunch of people spilled out, laughing and screeching. Jake would have preferred to ignore them, he didn't even register what the sound was, but Amy pulled back, startled by the noise. 

He took a second to admire the view- her pupils were blown, her cheeks hot- and he would have said something super cliche but was saved by Amy throwing open the car door and shoving him inside. 

He landed on his back, on the backseat, his legs protruding to the outside. 

"Get in, get in!" She rushed him, waiting until he'd managed to fit himself into the cramped space, before stumbling in herself, getting up onto the seat and sitting on his legs.

They stared at each other, dazed by this heat that was building between them, too quickly for either of them to control. The night could go anywhere from here, but there was only one direction they wanted it to go in.

If only it was as easy to say words as it was to think them.

"Um." Jake said, rather intelligently.

Which, not the smartest option. But the nervousness dissipated, as Amy let out a nervous chuckle and leaned down on him to give him another searing kiss.

Before he could get lost in it, she broke off and hovered above him, observing his face as though she was committing it to memory.

Jake swallowed. He was nervous as hell, but he wasn't going to lie, he'd wanted to kiss her the moment she'd grabbed his hand and urged him to escape their building. 

"You okay?" She asked, and Jake knew she was still giving him an out.

An out was the last thing he wanted. 

"Never been better," he whispered, a shy smile making it's way onto his lips. 

She smiled back, and then sitting back on her haunches, she flung her shirt off. 

As she struggled to get her jeans off, Jake could only stare. "Jake, c'mon," she muttered. "Get your clothes off."

His response was nothing if not enthusiastic. Sitting up partially, he took off his flannel, hoping that none of the buttons broke off. He was wiggling off his jeans when he remembered- 

"Amy, I- I don't have a condom, or anything-" He bit the inside of his cheek, hoping against hope that maybe she had some, because he did NOT want to stop. He was even considering ransacking the truck for condoms when Amy giggled. "You look _heartbroken_. Don't worry, I have an IUD. And I'm clean." 

His responding sigh of relief was loud and obvious. "Oh. Yeah, me too. And _thank God_." 

A voice at the back of his head reminded him that none of that truly mattered, considering the fact that they were going to die in a few days, so accidental pregnancies and STDs were not at the top of the list of things to be stressed out about.

But this was Amy, she was special, she was different, and he wanted to do right by her. He wanted their first, and maybe only time, to be _as good_ for her as it could be. The fact that is was happening at all was enough for himself. 

She bit her lip to hide her grin, and they resumed flinging off their clothes, until they were only in their underwear. 

Jake saw Amy's hand reach out to undo her bra, and he grabbed her wrist. 

"Sorry! Um, may I?"

She raised her eyebrows at him at first, but slowly let her arms drift down. He surged forward, capturing her lips, as he slowly caressed her breats through the bra, pinching her nipples and kneading the soft flesh.

He finally snuck one hand to her back to unfasten it, dealing with it quickly and throwing it to the front seat. 

He took a second to drink her in, but then she put her hand on the back of his head and brought him down, and he spend several blissful minutes lavishing her perfect chest with the attention it deserved. 

Slowly, he dragged his other hand down, fiddling with the waistband of her underwear. She whimpered in anticipation, one of her hands leaving his hair to join his at her hip. 

"Take them off," she whispered to him, and Jake was only too happy to oblige. He rolled them down her curvy hips and her thighs and her long legs. She settled back quickly into her previous position and began to kiss him. His hand stayed near her hip, caressing, feeling.

"Jaaaake," she breathed out, and he took the hint. Pressing open-mouthed kisses over her neck, he moved his fingers over to her core, feeling her heart begin to beat faster. 

He ran his fingers up and down her folds tantalizingly. She was so wet, and getting wetter by the second. She jerked her hips towards him, clearly in search of friction. 

He teased her for a bit, until she moaned his name again. He found her clit, she stuttered out a " _Yes, right there!_ " And he rubbed the spot faster and harder till she orgasmed with a sharp intake of breath and a groan.

When she'd gathered her wits, she grinned up at him lazily, and he bent down for another kiss, but before he could make contact, she pushed him down, so that one of his legs hung off the seat and the other one was folded at the knee. She sat between his spread thighs, seemingly as out of breath as he felt.

She crawled forward to kiss him, pressing down on his glaringly obvious erection as she moved. He hissed at the contact, and she stopped. "Sorry!"

"No, what? No. Not sorry. Just- just do that again." 

She didn’t need to be told twice, breathy sighs leaving the both of them as she ground down against him.

Jake pulled her down to him and set his mouth to work, tongue lashing at her nipples as they hardened. His hands cupped her ass, stroking appreciatively at the soft flesh there. 

She stroked his dick through his boxers before pulling them down, releasing him. She looked down, in between her legs, at his dripping length, and moaned approvingly. 

The sound threw Jake for a toss, because he wanted to cry tears of happiness and he also wanted her to fuck him senseless. 

Luckily he didn't have to think so much. Amy, enticed by the sight of the red faced man squirming beneath her, grabbed hold of his cock and guided it to her opening. She rubbed it against her folds for a few seconds, working them both up, till she couldn't resist anymore.

Oh so slowly, she sank down on his length, whimpering all the way. Jake's eyes closed as he felt her tightly envelope him, and he revelled in her warmth, tingles running up and down his spine. 

She only just managed to fit him inside her, so he pushed his hips up and pushed her forward onto his chest to create a better angle.  
And then he was fully sheathed in her, their pubises touching. 

She sat still, adjusting to his size, until he couldn't bear it anymore. " _Aaamyy-_ " He groaned.

She smirked at him, then gave her hips an experimental jerk. 

The resulting moan it drew from him could possibly have been heard from the bar.

She hushed him and then proceeded to do the same move again. And again. And again.  
Until he was a sweaty mess underneath her, wriggling and swearing. 

"Fuck Amy, this is so good," he said, and started thrusting upwards. 

"Oh, oh, Jake, that felt so great, don't stop." She stuttered.

He touched her clit, rubbed it in the way he had just made her climax. They pushed and pulled and yanked and surrendered until Amy gave a shout and came. 

She didn't stop moving though, still riding him strong and hard and fast. It didn't take him long to unravel after that, his fingers bruising her hips when he pressed down on her skin as he came. 

She flopped down on his torso, and he held her close, feeling her heartbeat. He had a sad sinking feeling that things would be awkward between them later, so he decided to take the opportunity to be in her arms while he could.

"We should get dressed." Amy said. "What if someone decides to peep through the windows?"

He pulled a face at that, and reached out to grab her top and jeans. They dressed hurriedly, not looking at each other. At some point, Amy yawned, which set him off, too. 

"Tiring day," Amy muttered. 

He hummed in agreement. Their entire lives had gone through an upheaval in 24 hours. Exhausted was one way to describe their situation. 

"Where's my - Oh." Amy giggled and Jake followed her gaze to the steering wheel, where her bra was hanging. He tried not to stare as she reached out for it, her bottom half dressed but her torso wonderfully bare. She seemed flustered too, covering her breasts with one arm as she fumbled to get the bra. 

"Wait, I got it," he mumbled, his longer arms easily plucking the garment and depositing it in her lap, not looking at her face. He looked out of the window till she was fully dressed. 

"We should get some sleep, Jake," Amy said, trying to finger comb her hair. "There's still a 7-8 hour drive to New York."

"You're right." Jake yawned again, suddenly very sleepy. He laid his head back on the headrest, reluctant to change positions.

Amy seemed to have the same idea, curling up into a ball and arranging herself so her side was pressing into the backrest. 

"Good night," she whispered to him, her voice hoarse from all the moaning and gasping, and closed her eyes. 

"G'night," he replied, turning his head to look at her fully. 

She was _stunning_ , there was no other word for it. Her shiny hair fluttered around her face as she exhaled, her lips slightly open, her cheeks rosy. He closed his eyes, the image of her rising above him as she rode him seared into his mind. 

That was how he fell asleep, but during the night, Jake stretched his legs out, and Amy gravitated to his warmth, and when they were rudely awaken by loud partygoers in a few hours, they found themselves tangled up in each other.

And when Jake woke up to Amy's body in his arms, and Amy's scent in his nose and Amy's hair in his mouth, he wished he could stay that way forever. (Minus the choking hair, obviously. Though if he had to die, there was no better way to go.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 [Black Lives Matter](https://t.co/3wp3gDdDs1?amp=1)
> 
> 2 All forms of feedback appreciated! Thank you!
> 
> 3 God, writing smut is hard. No pun intended.

**Author's Note:**

> An observation made after ages of reading fanfiction: why does the B99 fandom have such a dearth of smutfics? I mean this as compared to other fandoms. Even those with lesser number of fics in total, have a higher number of explicit rated or smut fics!! B99 has completely deviated from that pattern, and I want to know WHY. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I've another half-finished scene, of Jake and Amy's first time in the truck, that I took out of the main story. If I get time, I'll complete that and put it in here, too! In the meanwhile, do check out Part 1, if you haven't, and also check out the link below-
> 
> [Black Lives Matter](https://t.co/3wp3gDdDs1?amp=1)
> 
> Stay safe, take care!


End file.
